


Between his knees

by ArwenKing



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: Just some shameless smut, really.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 60





	Between his knees

Rick wasn’t really working. Not when Morty was standing just across the room, staring at him with a noticeable hardon. He was pretending to fiddle with something, encouraging Morty to move first. 

Morty got incredibly embarrassed very easily, and Rick took advantage of that as often as he could. So when Morty could no longer restrain himself, he strided across the room as if he was racing against being seen or something.

“Rick,” he sighed out softly as he same into contact behind him, and he could press his covered leaking prick against the scientists back.

“Yeah what is it? I’m busy.” Rick said with fake annoyance. He loved played these little games with the boy, and he could tell it was working as the boy began to whine and rub himself against the man’s back. 

Rick smiled, to himself so he wouldn’t break his character, before spinning around quickly and faced Morty with a fake seriousness. Morty jumped a little, scared he was actually mad for a moment.

“If you want to jerk your little cock off, you're going to have to earn it.” He said with a lopsided smirk. Morty grew red in the face and nodded. Rick grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him with him as he turned back to his desk. He pulled out slightly, but didn’t give him a verbal cue of what he wanted.

“Tha-” Morty paused to clear his throat, and try not to sound as aroused and excited as he was, “the rules, sir?” Morty got like this sometimes, submissive and already degraded. Other times he would challenge his every step, it was a fun game to figure out which one he was going to be the next time. 

“Clothes, there.” Rick gestured to a cabinet, “get the ring, and the controller . . . I know you still have that vibrator inside of you.” Rick smiled, but didn’t turn and see the boy flushed. He knew the boy was a kinky little shit, holding a dildo inside of him whenever Rick wouldn’t fill him.

Morty did as he was told, discarding his clothes, taking the cock ring and placing it on himself, with a sad sigh. Next he went back to Rick and kissed him on the cheek, before dropping down to his knees shakily and crawling under the desk. 

Morty found a nice spot, and reached up and put the controller to the toy, inside of him, onto the table so Rick could use it whenever he liked.

Usually, Rick would wait until Morty had at least started, but this time he set the vibrations on as soon as he had the remote in his hand. Morty fell forwards, holding himself up on Ricks knees as he whined.

Rick held onto a small patience, but he let the boy try and control himself before he reached under and pulled his face into his crotch. The boy was limp, almost, and Rick took the chance to rub his face against his cock like it was inanimate.

Morty, through his haze, opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to try and help Rick, which made the man chuckle. Morty’s head was released and Rick went ‘back to work.’

Morty sturdied himself as much as he could and reached his hands up to Rick’s crotch. It was an often occurrence for Rick to make him pull his zipper down with his teeth, as to humiliate him more (as he secretly loved it), but Rick took mercy on his wobbling form and let him use his hands.

Just as he knew the man liked it, Morty undid the pants and left the cock covered just a little longer by his underwear, he mouthed the erection through the cloth until it was soaked. 

Finally, he felt the man was satisfied enough and he pulled down the waist band. The cock springing free always took Morty a second to adjust, as he always forgot just how damn big he was. He had done this how many times, now?

Morty leaned forwards and kissed the tip, before taking the head into his mouth. Rick grunted above him, letting him know he was doing a good job. But just to show it a little bit more, he grabbed the remote, turning the vibrations up to the max level.

Morty jerked violently. He was halfway down on Rick but now he was bombarded with the sensation against his prostate. He moaned harshly, and did his best to keep going. Rick would have applauded his dedication, but he instead slipped one hand down and began to pull at Morty’s hair. 

Morty was in sheer bliss, with Rick now fully down his throat, he hummed in content at the sensations filling him up. Knowing the rules, Morty reached down and touched himself, as he was allowed to do so as long as he did not remove the ring. 

“Dad, have you seen Morty?” Came Beths voice, like a shock wave through the air. Morty froze in his spot, between Rick’s legs with his whole length down his throat and a vibrator on full blast up his ass, with his hand still sitting on his leaking prick. 

“No Beth, ‘haven’t seen the kid today at all. He’s probably sleeping or something.” Rick waved her off, oddly calm for what was happening just below his desk. 

“Ok, thanks dad. It’s just that I’m worried about him.” Beth continued. Morty could feel Rick’s growing impatience, as Beth walked over to him and leaned against the desk while facing the garage door. 

“Yeah, well, he’s a teenager. What do you want?” Rick added, with a slight pull at Morty’s hair to tell him to keep going. Morty hesitantly began to move again. He was mortified that his mother might already hear the vibrator, but now she would definitely hear him sucking her father’s cock. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Dad.” Beth continued, likely placing a hand on Rick’s shoulder before turning and leaving the garage. Morty heard the click of the door finally being locked and he let out a sigh of relief, around the appendage in his throat.

“Come up here,” Rick suddenly ordered, “I’m done with being patient.” Rick pulled out from the desk, leaving room for Morty to shakily climb up onto his lap.

Rick immediately took him into his arms and began kissing at his exposed skin. He reached his hand down and took hold of the toy inside of Morty, thrusting it a few times before pulling it out and discarding it. He lifted Morty up and close to his chest, letting him make the move to impale himself onto the man’s cock. 

“God, thank you so much, Sir!” Morty cried out as he bottomed himself out. Rick sneered evilly as his hands ravished the boy’s body.

“Ride me, baby.” Rick whispered against Morty’s skin, before biting down and leaving red across his skin. 

Morty did as he was told and began lifting himself up, then dropping down. He cried out with each little movement, still so damn sensitive even after all this time. 

Rick praised him greatly, calling him a good boy and telling him he was doing good, and Morty hugged onto Rick with what little control he had left. It drove him wild when Rick praised him.

“Dad? Morty isn’t in the house.” Came Beth’s voice through the thankfully now locked door. Rick all but lost it at the interruption. He stubbornly covered his lovers mouth, but did not cease rolling his hips upwards into him.

“He’s in here with me, Beth. Don’t worry, go back to doing whatever you were doing.” Rick would have grumbled, but couldn’t bare repeating himself if she asked him to. 

“Oh, ok. What are you two doing?” Beth asked, as Rick sometimes forgot that she was smart as well as a instinctive mother. 

“Work. Give us some privacy, wont ya?” Rick ended with a growl. He took his hand of Morty’s mouth and moved it to his hip where he began bouncing the boy on lap.

Morty grit his teeth, as to not be heard. But he was breathless, anyways. Rick was driving him insane, and he was loosing himself to the pleasure quickly.

“Ok, damn, sorry to interrupt your ‘important work,’ that I guess now comes before spending time with your family.” Beth added, with now matching growing irritation at the other.

“Beth, honey, can we talk about this later?” Rick asked, holding back the noises in his throat. Having the boy bounce on him the whole time.

“If not now, when? You always push this off, Rick. It’s time you work at being part of this family.” She added with a huff.

“Fine, fine, whatever. Please just give us like fifteen minutes.” Rick added, with nothing left to cover his impotence. Beth didn’t respond, but she did let them know of her leaving as her footfalls entered the kitchen.

“Fucking finally.” Rick murmured. He picked Morty up, still sheathed entirely inside of him, and pushed him onto the desk.

“If she comes back, I’m not stopping or slowing down.” Rick growled into Morty’s ear, and the boy shuddered harshly beneath him. He was already so lost, he could barley nod in agreement.

Rick pulled out slowly, then set a brutal pace. Morty cried out as Rick rammed into him, neither no longer caring about being heard. 

Morty grabbed onto Ricks back and just tried to hold on as Rick pounded him against the desk. And just to tease him more, Rick reached down and jerked Morty’s cock. 

“Please . . .” Morty whimpered, though he knew he would only get what he wanted by asking nicely. 

“Please, Sir . . . please may I come?” Morty asked, his face entirely red, but with more concern about his own needs than his embarrassment. 

Rick growled through a smile, and jerked the ring off quickly. With the next slam of Rick’s hips against Morty’s ass, the boy was spasming harshly. 

“Thank you, Sir!” Morty called out, barley just holding onto reality as he was constantly being pounded into by the mad scientist. 

“Don’t thank me yet, I’m not done.” Rick growled, as he reached down the shaking body and took hold of the limp cock on the body he was madly thrusting into with abandon. Morty gasped, and dug his nails into his lover’s back.

“Oh god . . .” he whined out as he quickly hardened again. Rick was close, but he be damned if he came before Morty did (the second time, that is). 

“You’re mine. All mine.” Rick growled, biting at his grandson's collar bone as he jerked the boy’s small cock off. Morty was panting, and thrashing around as he reached his second orgasm with a wide mouth. 

“Fuck . . .” Rick mumbled, thrusting away with abandon and cumming harshly and deeply into the boy’s finger print covered ass. 

“That was amazing.” Morty whispered, as Rick hugged him softly and they both regained their breath. 

A harsh rapping came through the silence, and both bodies immediately tensed. 

“Dad . . . Morty . . . we need to have a talk.” Came a stern Beth from the other side of the door. She sounded like she had her hand on her hip.

“Shit.”


End file.
